The present invention relates to a method for coloring marble and other stones and rocks (for example granite) by the concerted application of an appropriate laser beam and coloring.
Marble is a crystalline granular limestone containing grains of calcite grouped in no particular pattern. When it is pure it is white and it takes on different tones when it contains accessory minerals such as quartz, garnet, mica, iron minerals and graphite. This coloring characterizes the type of marble.
The rarer the type of marble, the more expensive it is. As a result, it would be advantageous to apply permanent coloring to marble and other stones and rocks to enhance their value, by causing more common marble, stones and rocks to take on the appearance of less common, higher value materials.